Fallen
by Sapphire The Legendary Child
Summary: AlexisxDante: Alexis! Please! Wait for me! Its showtime...


Ok if you see a border line, this means the story changed perspective to the other one, if you see *** that means its just been a few hours later with the same character. Ok enjoy the story XD

* * *

**Fallen**

**By Sapphire the Legendary Child**

He had to get to her! There wasn't much time left! Said the racing mind of a familiar eighteen year old demon hunter; named Dante. Now Dante wasn't usually in a very serious manner when it came to hunting demons, to him it was all a joke, but whenever anything had to do with his precious Alexis, it wasn't a game anymore.

The reason for him being so upset was because a new demon was rampaging around the castle. This demon just so happened to be interested in sweet eighteen year old virgin blood. This was a problem. He knew for a while now, that Alexis was indeed a pure maiden, pure as snow. Infact, he smiled quite wickedly at the thought. This meant when he had her alone, (and married of course.) He could teach her everything there was to know about sex. He licked his lips in hesitation at the horny thought. Making his running pace much faster. (Some other parts turning erratic as well)

"This is not the time for a boner." He chuckled a bit seriously. His running soon became out of control. He wasn't paying any attention at all to his surroundings! This soon led him into destruction. Without him knowing it, he set off one of the traps in the castle. "More attempts from Lorenzo I see." Dante laughed as he saw an arrow shooting towards him. With a swift roll, the arrow just barely missed his head, but as always the old man planned ahead. All of a sudden, the floor vanished and Dante gasped in shock to see spikes below. Now normally he shouldn't have been able to see them, for they were very deep in pitch black darkness, but the flowing demon blood inside him, made Dante see better then a normal human being ever could. So with a quick hand, Dante grabbed the ledge of the real floor and held on for dear life.

* * *

"Work. Chores. Work. Chores. What was the difference?" Alexis said slightly angry, out loud. She was sick of it. All she ever did was work in the castle, couldn't there have been at least one day where she could bask in the sunlight? Or read a book? Be with Dante…? "Dante…" Alexis said as her eyes slowly lowered in a tired but dreamy way. It seemed as if no matter what she was doing, she always thought of Dante. Even while sleeping, all she dreamt about was Dante. She blushed in embarrassment remembering the one time she dreamt of him, she woke up to see it was a wet dream, for her panties were all wet and soaked. "Unnatural." She thought, but as she pondered the possibilities of how it happened. The more natural it seemed. She was falling in love; nothing was going to change that. She tried to fight it, she really did! But every time she did, days later she would have even more wet dreams. Soon she just stopped trying all together. As Alexis was recollecting all her memories, she then heard a strange noise in one of the trap rooms. Sighing reluctantly as always at more work, she set down the mop she was using and turned to face the door…

* * *

"Who would have thought it? Me! Hanging on for dear life! Vergil's gonna love this." He chuckled nervously. He really was shocked, after all that training he went through. All for nothing. With his other hand he yawned loudly and covered his mouth in a very bored fashion. If it was one thing Dante always learned, it was keeping his cool. But then, he heard a door slowly creaking open, he stiffened in place. He then relaxed as he heard a familiar sound…"Hello?" Alexis, he smiled.

"Man babe, am I sure glad to see you. Well, hear you anyway."

"Dante!?"

"The one and only."

He then gasped as he felt her hand on his, trying to lift him up. Dante should have seen it coming, but he was never used to her touch. It always felt so electrifying. Love perhaps? Shaking out of the frilly feeling a bit. He took the hint and started climbing out. "You know, I thought you were pops for a second there." He chuckled a bit more before he was fully out. Once he reached the real ground, he rolled on it and collapsed. Worried, Alexis ran to him and panicked, but Dante waved at her saying it was alright. He was just tired from the climb and needed to breathe.

* * *

Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! Those were the only words racing through Alexis's mind. Dante was here! In the castle! Again! Her heart fluttered uncontrollably with worry and love. She pleaded to help him, but he kept on waving casually saying it was alright. To hell it wasn't! She knew for a fact that Dante was worried, she could see it in his eyes. Plus, he never was careless enough to run straight into a trap. Something was up. After several minutes passed, Dante finally had his breath back, so it was time to ask. "Dante….what's wrong" As the words left her lips, she saw Dante's expression turn quite seriously again, her heart leaped at the immediate attention. Then strangely out of nowhere, he pinned her down with his hands on hers, a slight blush appearing on both their faces. Then in the dreamiest voice she ever heard him speak, he said "We need to make love."

* * *

He didn't understand it, one minute she was blushing, the next she's bashing him on the head calling him a pervert. "Sorry to hear you disapprove…" He muttered a bit sadly. "Why would you say such a thing!" She screamed as she continued to bash him with her fists, blushing all the more. "Look babe, I'm not saying this because I'm horny, we have to do this! Your life is in danger!" He then grabbed both of her fists, but saw that it was pointless to do so; for she let go of her strength and stared at him confused. Dante blushed at her confused expression, it just looked so cute. "My life?" She backed away from him slightly afraid. He prayed she wasn't backing away because of him. Starting as a soft squeak and into a roar she said "This better not be some sick joke Dante! I swear to God I'll-"but before she could finish her sentence, she turned her head to the door. Obviously Mr. Daddy was around. Before he knew it, Alexis grabbed his hand and guided him to her bedroom.

* * *

He's so stupid! So immature! "Make love?" Who did he think he was? SPARDA? It just didn't make any sense. How was sex going to save her life? I mean she knew sex was to die for, but this was ridiculous, screaming these thoughts in an uproar, she finally made it to her room. Clenching Dante's fist all the more, making sure to hurt him AND know he was still there at the same time. She hinted a smile as she heard Dante groan a bit… A little revenge never hurt anyone, right? Then, SLAM, all in a quick flash, Alexis let go of his hand once he was inside and forced her back against the door, slamming it fiercely. Not caring about any damage, despite how old the castle was. She sighed exasperatedly, closing her eyes. A few minutes passed and she dared to open her eyes again. To stare into the eyes of her lover, Dante. Words couldn't even explain what she felt right now. Joy, anger, confusion, sadness. If this was a joke of any kind…. Oh hell was going to p- "God babe, try to control yourself will ya?" The hunter then spoke, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. "Control myself? How about you! You're the one that barged into my father's house and demand we make love!" She began screaming, trying to hide the extreme blush creeping across her face. Of course this attempt failed, the hunter grinned a bit, raising a brow. "Well I really don't think there's any other way dear." He smiled cockingly. "But why!" She exploded the question out; she needed to know the truth. Then it happened again. His smile faded back into that scary solemn expression. She knew now more then ever. That if anything bad would happen again, this was the face to foreshadow the upcoming event. She then quieted, as he began to explain…

*******

Dropping to her knee's weakly; she stared at the floor in extreme shock. Ashamed of how she acted before. If she had known how serious this all was before… Slowly raising her head at the demon, wincing a bit from his confused expression, as if it was poison. She began to speak in a quiet whisper. "Dante… please, forgive me. I… I…" she clenched both of her hands, staring at them. "…Didn't know…" She finished, stating it a bit more matter-a-factly. Nodding a bit in approval, Dante walked up to her. Bending down to face her ready to burst eyes. Oh how she could tell he hated this. Poor Dante… always worrying about her. Then a warm strange burning touched her hand. She gasped a bit and flinched the hand away from the fire, to see it was really Dante's hand on hers. She blushed in embarrassment, trying to avoid his eyes. Determined to look at her straight through, Dante held her head in his hands gently. Then she saw it, his beautiful ice blue eyes, searching her dark ones. She couldn't help but feel a kind of connection between them right then and there. Soul looking at soul and then- They kissed, oh God how they kissed. Both of the gorgeous eyes closed on each of them. She could feel it! His tongue searching inside her delectable mouth. As if he was trying to suck her very angelic essence into his demonic one. Then as quick as it started, it ended. Alexis couldn't help but groan in response but then hushed as Dante was about to speak. "Showtime…" he chuckled a bit darkly before thrusting his tongue back into her mouth…

* * *

Sex and protection, who would have thought those two things, would stand in his way. Beginning slow but then immediate in attention. He had two things bashing at his mind. One part of him wanted to go slow, to enjoy the beautiful sensations. In heart and mind. All he ever wanted was to see her lust over him, gasp at every pleasure he pulsed through her veins, but another part of him wanted it over with. Not because he didn't want to do this (like that was possible) but because he feared for her. He grinded his teeth a bit in a growl, thinking of the demon, eating her, destroying her. He needed her safe, and the quickest way was to hurry, but damn! It just wasn't fair. Quick, slow; Rush, unmoving. This routine continued to happen. He never thought two things like this would stop him. Heh, the great demon slayer Dante… weakness: Alexis.

* * *

Oh damn, it felt so good! She never thought this was how her first sex was going to become. If she had known sooner, maybe she would have been more prepared for it. Tongues lashing, his hands searching her body, like a hungry wolf, she couldn't help but moan. The burning sensation was engulfing her now; she needed more, so much more! Without knowing it, Alexis was being ravage herself. Her hands roamed at his jacket, almost ripping it off. Then, she felt it. His muscles, so strong and flexible, being a hunter sure had benefits. The warming sensation now was turned into steaming fire. She moaned strongly in response. Taking her eyes reluctantly off of his gorgeous chest. She looked at Dante's eyes once more; seeing his colors change rapidly from blue to red. No doubt about it, Dante truly was enjoying this as well. Then screaming, she wondered who could be doing it until she realized it was her. She didn't notice, but Dante had already entered her. Her hands clasped around her chin, closing her eyes to the embarrassing flush creeping shakily across her face.

* * *

"More… must have… more" He couldn't tell if that was his demon talking or him. But either one, they were both right. He purred almost sadistically, as he slammed into her. Making sure to be quick but pleasurable, and oh how she moaned, it was so gentle, he hardened deeper at the sound. She was so fragile and innocent, damn how it turned him on. "Delicious…" This time he knew it was the demon, only his sadistic devil said disturbing things like that, and yet, it turned him on. He tried to fight the urge to do as it said, even though it was tempting. But the demon persisted, it was obvious what it wanted, and that was to give oral sex. He wouldn't do it though; he needed to save her, to protect her. Her protection always came first. Then, POP! It broke; Alexis screamed all mighty hell in pain. He felt kind of bad to have rushed it; it would have not hurt so much if he had just taken his time more. If he- It sunk in, his organ caved inside deeply and he screamed as well. Not in pain, but from massive pleasure. Alexis blushed even more in response. He began to pound again, but this time, he was the one moaning. Soon she began to join in as well. Oh damn did it feel good! He started to feel pressure. A really good one, Alexis must have felt it too for she began to moan louder. Looking back into her glass eyes, he began to slow down, making sure this time to make it more enjoyable. Breathing heavily now, she began to clench the sheets as he clenched her breasts. Feeling everywhere, he then lowered his head to her nipple and started licking it, sucking it as gently as possible. He smiled naughtily as he quickened the pace inside her. This is what matters. Her happiness AND protection. He knew that now, more then ever. "Alexis…" He said in a gentle whisper, still sucking her precious suckle body. "Dante…" She replied back softly. "Are you ready…?" As he said this, he grabbed her love handles firmly in his hands. "Yes… more then anything…" She tensed a bit, ready for the massive explosion that was about to strike. "Here I come..." Then as if lightning struck, they slammed into each other at an alarming rate, feeling the sparks of pleasure called an orgasm. She screamed like she never screamed before. The massive heat pounding explosion finally came, so did Dante's. His eyes seemed to be the next thing that shined as his sperm traveled into his forever longing soul mate.

* * *

************* (ignore that border line)

He had finally done it, the one thing he dreamed of ever since he saw her. He had done the one thing that he promised he would never do until he was married with her, he guessed it had to happen sooner or later; his devil was a horn dog after all. He chuckled darkly a bit after the few minutes that passed after the amazing pleasure. All they did after the massive rocking sensation was hold each other, praying that the demon wouldn't try to grab her while they were sleeping together, even though he knew she wasn't a pure maiden any longer. Nonetheless this felt amazing, to finally have reached the point of no return. To pass the impassable, he could go on forever. He bit his bottom lip in curiosity, wondering what her father would say to all of this. "Probably blow his fucking head up…" He smiled a bit evilly. He then flinched as he heard a coo of a dove speak, his precious queen was rising. In response to her little moan, he cuddled up behind her under the blankets and nuzzled her neck with his nose. She giggled in response, how he loved that adorable little giggle. "Did you enjoy that darling…" Dante spoke sweetly in her ear. With another cute giggle, she responded "Yes… very much…" She then kissed him on the cheek, and boy did it feel so sweet and tender, he tried to refrain from blushing intensely. Only Alexis was able to put this spell on him. "By the way…" Alexis began to speak, breaking the mood of their loveable night. Dante didn't like the tone but reluctantly listened to the boring life he had before his precious night with her. "Who told you about this demon…" Alexis said rubbing her eyes, her adorable glass gone from her innocent ones, he was saddened by this. "Oh… Nero told me, he meant it pretty seriously. Although he did seem kind of strange." As the last words slipped slowly through Dante's mouth he began realizing something. Something he couldn't believe he overlooked. He forgot that there was no such Devil taking virgin blood, they were extinct years ago before Alexis was even born. He was tricked, he couldn't believe it. His eyes began to shoot dark blood and he then screamed on the top of his lungs "NERO!!!!" Once this word slipped, he swore he heard chuckling down the hallway…

THE END


End file.
